Ғσявιddεη αηd dεℓιcιυs
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Ya no tenían que crear pantallas para ocultar la prohibida pero deliciosa realidad. Dejaba de existir la sumisa prima complaciente y el adolescente gruñón e incomprendido. En la intimidad eran lo que querían ser y, ellos, habían decidido ser amantes.


_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Ooc, y Sexo explícito. Así que tú ¡sí, tu! Sí no tienes la mayoría de edad, te vas dando la vuelta…. No es broma, se que de todos modos lo leeras.

**Notas: **¡Hola, mis queridas chicas! ¿Cómo las trata la vida? Espero que de maravilla.

Pues bien, me he dado cuenta que no he colgado otra cosa que no sea **Asignatura pendiente **y tengo la cabeza tan llena de esas cosas que hasta guapo veo a mi profesor de inglés… que bueno, tiene un no sé qué que qué sé yo, ¡pero no es el punto! Así que para variar un poco y despertar sus instintos lemonescos e incestuosos les traigo este one-shot.

Por favor, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**·****Prólogo**** ·**

**·**

**Ғσявιddεη αηd dεℓιcιυs**©

* * *

**S**asuke bajó del coche con una mueca de fastidio total impregnada en el rostro. Abominaba la casa de su abuela. El olor a madera húmeda por cada rincón, comida grasosa servida en platos despostillados gracias al frecuente uso, colchones chirriantes inapropiados para su delicada espalda, escases de mantas que tanto se necesitaban por el estúpido y glacial clima, platicas aburridas sobre cosas sin importancia, nula señal para el teléfono e internet…verdaderamente un suplicio.

Un golpe en su nuca lo devolvió al presente.

—Quita esa cara— riñó su padre amenazadoramente, cargando el par de maletas que contenían su ropa.

A regañadientes cambio el semblante de hastío que se cargaba desde esa mañana a uno neutral, igual que su hermano mayor, y se adentraron a la acogedora morada de los abuelos. Apenas abrieron la puerta decorada con un colgante navideño, una regordeta anciana los recibió con un abrazo y el olor a galletas de chocolate con mantequilla impregnado en su regazo.

—¡Sasu-chan, Ita-chin!— exclamó amorosamente la mujer, plegando sus acolchonadas mejillas en una sonrisa.

Sasuke se revolvió un poco incómodo, mascullando algo sobre que ya no era un pequeño como para que le llamasen así. Mientras, Itachi, se inclinó educadamente.

—¿Somos los primeros en llegar, mamá?— preguntó la señora Uchiha dejando una tarta echa por ella misma sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¡Abuelita, ya llegaron!— gritó una voz dulzona desde la cocina, respondiendo por la mujer mayor.

Una muchacha que no pasaba los diecisiete años salió de la cocina con un plato repleto de galletitas. Apresurada por saludar a los recién llegados corrió sin mirar el suelo. Mala idea. A la mitad del trayecto una alfombra arrugada y sus malos reflejos la hicieron tropezarse. El Uchiha menor tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza en sus antebrazos para que la pelirrosa no terminara en el suelo, sin embargo, las galletas no tuvieron tanta suerte y quedaron desperdigadas por el alfombrado.

—Mira por dónde vas, ¿quieres?— farfulló con irritación soltándola una vez recobrado el equilibrio —eres un dolor de cabeza.

—Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun, estaba muy emocionada por que habían llegado y les había hecho un postre pero…— observó en derredor con pena —, se cayó todo.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, seguramente quedaron deliciosas— la animó Itachi, levantando una galleta para llevársela a la boca. Le dio un mordisco y sonrió brevemente para la chica —, ¿lo ves? Exquisita.

Con el ánimo repuesto y las mejillas arreboladas, sonrió devuelta, aceptando la mano que extendió el azabache para levantarse. —No tienes porque comerla, Ita-kun— murmuró, bajando la vista apenada —Seguro que sabe a pelusa…y al gato de la abuela.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de burla mordiéndose los labios, mientras Itachi tiraba el pedazo de galleta discretamente.

—Te haré más en un momento— rebatió la menuda pelirrosa.

—No te molestes—respondió Sasuke. Aunque evidentemente el ofrecimiento iba dirigido únicamente a su hermano mayor, con quien por cierto, estaba repentinamente enfadado —esas cosas sólo sirven para engordar.

Sakura se avergonzó como si fuese una indirecta para su persona, y en parte porque era cierto—Pero…ah, si no comes muchas no pasa nada.

—Entonces sigue tu propio consejo, caderona.

Antes de que sus padres lo regañaran de nueva cuenta y obligaran a disculparse, subió las rechinantes escaleras a trote hasta la habitación donde usualmente se quedaban a dormir y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sacó su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y se encerró en su propio mundo.

Definitivamente _odiaba_ la casa de la abuela.

* * *

El olor a pavo recién horneado se extendió por la cocina hasta filtrarse al cuarto de estar, atrayendo a narices curiosas y estómagos hambrientos. Naruto y Sasuke jugaban con la vieja consola de videojuegos, que los esperaba cada año en la repisa alta justo encima del televisor, cuando de pronto su chillona prima de cabello rosa salió de cocina, limpiándose las manos en el impecable delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura.

—Chicos, la cena ya está servida— dijo con satisfacción.

—Hmn— respondieron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban perdidos en la pantalla, enfrascados en una lucha a muerte por quién aplastaría al último honguito con cara de mala leche. Itachi, el único consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cerró el libro que leía y se levantó del reconfortante sillón para ir hacia el comedor. No sin antes darles un golpe en la mollera a su primo y hermano, sacándolos de su hipnosis. Refunfuñando, el rubio tiró el control a un lado y se levantó a apagar la consola ¡demonios, justo cuando estaba por destripar al condenado hongo!

Sasuke hacía lo propio, guardando los discos de videojuegos. Al terminar se dirigió al comedor con las manos los bolsillos, pero, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, anonadado, cuando levantó la vista hacia su prima. El conjunto blanco y rosa que vestía para navidad, desde los trece, ya le quedaba ajustado y se marcaba en su trasero con cada paso que daba. Tuvo que mirar al techo y clavarse las uñas en la palma para no perder el control cuando ella se acercó a pasos tranquilos, hondeando la cadera, para ofrecerle el vaso de ponche que llevaba en la mano.

Una amago de sonrisa fue lo con lo que respondió Sasuke cuando recibió la bebida. Sakura estiró los labios en un alegre mohín, e inspiró bastante aire para decir algo.

—¡Miren, Sakura y Sasuke están bajo el muérdago!— gritó entusiasmada la abuela, señalando al par que ni en cuenta de la traicionera ramita que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Se tienen que besar— añadió divertida la tía Kushina, sonriendo con cierta burla.

Con evidente emoción la adolescente de cabellera rosada volteó a ver al moreno, esperando reflejar en su negra mirada las ansias de probar sus labios o tan sólo su mejilla, pero, Sasuke ya iba camino a la mesa. Indiferente a los animosos intentos de los demás para que interactuara aunque sea un poco con la pelirrosa. Todos pensaban que la relación entre aquellos primos era poco más que mala, culpando a Sasuke por ser tan antisocial. A excepción de Itachi, que callaba meditabundo, analizando la situación desde otro punto de vista.

Con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados, Sakura fue a ocupar su lugar, tan digna como si no hubiese sido rechazada hace apenas unos momentos.

Como cada año, los abuelos se sentaban a cada extremo de la alargada mesa de madera que era cubierta por un mantel que había visto días mejores. Tsunade, Mikoto y Minato en el lado izquierdo con su respectiva pareja, sentados de mayor a menor casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, y la última generación en el derecho. Es decir, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, en ese orden.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada irritada a su familia. Cada año era la misma rutina; su abuelo cortaba la primera jugosa pierna del ave, la abuela rezaba solitaria, sus tías conversaban, Itachi y su padre hablaban sobre temas que sólo ellos consentían, Naruto discutía con su padre para tomar vino tinto y no ponche de arándano como desde que tenía memoria…dios, ¿lo harían a propósito?

Tomó el tenedor plateado que reposaba a un lado del pato y mientras revolvía la ensalada de papa se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía aguantando cada año lo mismo? Fácil podría fingir dolor de estómago, obligando a sus padres para quedarse en casa. O mejor, se escaparía. Eso, eso haría el próximo año. Se fugaría a casa de Suigetsu, él sabía donde había buenas fiestas.

Una mano fría y delgada se escabulló por debajo de la mesa hasta toparse con la suya y entrelazar sus dedos. Sasuke sobresaltado miró de soslayo hacia la dueña de la extremidad. Sakura sonreía avergonzada con la vista fija en su regazo, picando la comida en el plato. El moreno aferró la mano blanca y húmeda de su prima con afecto.

Ahora recordaba porque soportaba.

* * *

—No la pasamos bien, ¿no?— preguntó Sakura, cambiando el ajustado vestido blanco de tirantes por una cómoda y holgada bata para dormir.

—Hmn— murmuró Kakashi con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que era cosa de familia responder con monosílabos en lugar de palabras, como la gente normal.

A gatas se metió entre sus padres y se arropó con las sábanas después de apagar la lámpara de pie a un lado de la puerta. Su madre había quedado tan ebria que apenas tocó la cama quedó profundamente dormida y su padre era demasiado perezoso así que tampoco necesitó de mucho para caer rendido con el control remoto en una mano y cabeceando para no golpearse la nuca con la pared. Cuando estuvo segura de que ambos estaban en sumidos en un profundo sueño y las respiraciones hondamente pausadas lo constataron se escurrió fuera de la cama, impulsándose con los talones y el trasero. Dio un vistazo a sus padres. Por un instante se sintió tan sucia que pidió disculpas y salió rápidamente antes de que la culpa la anclara a la cama.

Caminó de puntillas por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras casi brincando. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera para salir de la casa cuando de pronto, sintió dos fuertes manos incrustarse en sus hombros y lanzarla contra el sofá. La boca fina y experimentada del sujeto se apropió de sus labios apenas los distinguió gracias a la luz casi inexistente de la luna. Sakura correspondió a duras penas, amoldándose al ritmo galopante y casi desesperado del beso.

—Pensé que nos veríamos en el garaje— exclamó la pelirrosa, limpiando el hilillo de saliva que se escapó de su boca.

—No podía esperar un minuto más— respondió Sasuke hundiendo los dedos en la tierna carne de los muslos femeninos.

Era momento de destaparse; ya no había a quien despistar, no tenían necesidad de crear pantallas para ocultar la prohibida pero deliciosa realidad. Entre los dos no existía la sumisa y atontada prima complaciente ni el adolescente gruñón e incomprendido. En la intimidad eran lo que querían ser, y ellos habían decidido ser amantes.

Sasuke mordió el lóbulo decorado con un arete de estrella mientras su mano se enterraba en un glúteo y la otra se aventuraba por debajo del camisón, acariciando el plano vientre de la chica en el camino. Sakura, como siempre, aturdida por las adiestradas manos de Sasuke no sabía dónde poner las manos y atinaba a rasguñar su ancha espalda en un vano intento por reprimir los estridentes gemidos que se aglomeraban en su garganta.

Desde hacía casi tres años después de la una de la mañana cuando todos dormían, los indecentes muchachos se encontraban en la cochera para intimar más de lo que deberían. Todo había comenzado con un encuentro casual la noche posterior a navidad, donde, quisieron experimentar lo que es un beso, un inofensivo beso. Pero de los labios siguió la piel y un abrazo se convirtió en caricias. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se había vuelto adictos a la esencia del otro, sin importar demasiado su parentesco sanguíneo. Cuando estaban juntos se volvían uno sólo, con las sensaciones a flor de piel y la mente demasiado ocupada saboreando el cuerpo ajeno como para pensar otra cosa.

Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal pero ¡demonios! Se sentía tan bien.

—¿Por qué flirteas con Itachi?— murmuró el moreno contra su boca mientras le sacaba la pijama por los hombros.

La pelirrosa abrió un ojo, arqueándose cual gato para no gritar con desespero cuando él estrujó con suavidad su pecho — ¿De qué… ¡ah!…hablas?

Sasuke reemplazó su mano por la boca —"Oh, Ita, no tienes que comerlas con sabor a alfombra, te prepararé más" — citó con el mismo acentito chillón de la caucásica, acariciando su entrepierna— Soy al único a quien puedes ofrecer algo.

Sakura trató de incorporarse, aunque las oleadas de frenesí que se expandían desde el centro de sus piernas hacia el resto de su cuerpo la dejaban en completo K.O.

—También estabas ahí— repuso mientras le sacaba la camiseta gris— Además fue el único que me… ¡ah!

El muchacho presionaba con tortuosa lentitud su pezón erecto, doblegándola a su gusto. Cuando ella trató de hablar nuevamente, la besó enloquecido, entrelazando sus lenguas y moviéndola sugerentemente, anticipando lo que pasaría allá abajo.

Sakura cambió de papeles, enfadada. El cuerpo de Sasuke ahora estaba bajo el suyo —Y, ¿quién debería reclamar a quién?— musitó contra sus labios— no quisiste besarme bajo el muérdago.

—¿Para qué te cogiera ahí mismo?— contestó él, con las manos revoloteando por el redondeado trasero de la pelirrosa.

—Te necesitaba— objetó, dejando su cuello a disposición del muchacho y sus dientes. La lengua de Sasuke era como un pedazo de cielo que humedecía su piel.

El Uchiha volvió a girar sobre si mismo regresando a la antigua posición y se sentó a horcadas sobre ella, intentando reprimir las ganas de penetrarla de una vez por todas, si se veían sólo una vez cada trescientos sesenta y cuatro días, que al menos durara.

—Lo lamento—esbozó lentamente besando sus pechos.

Los suaves labios de Sakura se entreabrieron, implorando un poco de aire en un sonoro gemido, mientras se afianzaba del cabello negro y desordenado. Sasuke rápidamente subió a la altura de su rostro, delineando sus labios con la lengua —No grites— la reprendió. Reanudó su camino hacia abajo, dejando besos húmedos en parte de su vientre pero cuando estaba por llegar en medio de sus piernas, Sakura se sentó de golpe. No le gustaba que le hiciera oral, y él lo sabía.

Con una frustrada mirada de comprensión se acercó de nuevo, acorralándola entre sus brazos y el sillón. La miró de arriba abajo. No estaba jugando cuando mencionó el tamaño de sus caderas, aunque en ese momento lo pensaba como una ofensa, en realidad las anchas y redondas caderas le daban un toque más sensual al cuerpo de niña que no había cambiado casi nada.

La besó con más soltura y delicadeza, permitiendo que enredara las manos en su cabello mientras él acariciaba despacio de arriba abajo la erizada piel de su espalda. Deslizó una mano bajo las bragas blancas de algodón.

Sakura _parecía _tan inocente, pura e inmaculada. Aún después de cuatro años seguía desviando la vista, azorada, cuando él osaba curiosear con las manos en su intimidad. Ante los ojos de Sasuke era enternecedor como ella lo miraba, pidiendo que no se detuviera. Exigiendo silenciosamente que aumentara el ritmo. Como se aferraba su cuello con ímpetu, elevando las piernas hasta enroscarlas entorno a sus caderas. Sólo pensar que ese hermoso cuadro era sólo por y para él, hacía que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo.

—Sasuke…Sa— musitó ella, en los límites de la cordura.

Con una sonrisa fresca, le besó la frente antes de recostarla completamente en el viejo sofá y acomodarse encima. Los oxidados muelles comenzaron a rechinar al compás de las ansiosas caderas. Sasuke arremetía dentro de ella, con vehemencia. Las cosquillas no tardaron en recorrerse desde su vientre, hasta sus muslos, provocándole deseos de reírse. Aunque sonara estúpido, supuso que era la euforia corriendo por sus venas.

—_Sasuke_— exhalaba Sakura, con gesto compungido.

—Ya casi— la alentó él, anulando la distancia entre sus sudorosos cuerpos con un reconfortante abrazo.

Ambos sentían que el clímax no tardaba en llegar, los temblores en su intimidad se volvían cada vez más rápidos. Las níveas piernas de la chica colapsaron, cayendo pesadamente a cada lado del sillón cuando el punto máximo de su carne fue presionado. Sasuke terminó en su interior, y se dejó caer por completo sobre de ella. Con la fatiga de alguien que ha corrido un maratón.

Los momentos posteriores al encuentro siempre eran los más incómodos para ambos. Sakura se revolvió en su lugar hasta sentirse cómoda y rodeó a Sasuke con ambos brazos, acariciando su húmedo cabello. Sasuke quedó inmóvil, controlando su respiración mientras apretaba el rostro entre los pequeños pechos de _su_ chica.

—Estuvo bien— dijo la de cabello rosa, mordiéndose al instante el labio inferior a modo de reprimenda por tan estúpido y superficial comentario.

Mas, Sasuke no respondió. ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?

De pronto se sintió enfermo de furia. Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba nada. Una sensación que quemaba, sí. Pero las palabras que necesitaba decir para expresarse correctamente se rehusaban a ser pronunciadas.

Es decir. Era dueño y amo de cada célula en el cuerpo de la chica. Conocía a la perfección su olor, su textura. Los puntos donde era más sensible. Los movimientos que tenía que hacer para tenerla al borde del colapso. Pero nada más. En su interior, realmente, no conocía mucho. Desde el inicio se habían planteado algo meramente carnal. Ella podía salir con cuantos chicos quisiera, al igual que él. Eran libres de cierta manera. Y al principio no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo ahora le cabreaba sólo pensar que ella se entregara de la misma manera a otro chico al igual que lo hacía con él. Sus puños se cerraron violentamente cuando imagino el infantil rostro de Sakura sonrojado, húmedo. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, diciendo el nombre de algún fulano con tanta desesperación.

—Sasuke, creo que me voy a dormir, si tardo más mis padres se darán cuenta— murmuró Sakura al ver que el moreno no tenía intención de moverse, empujándolo por los hombros para sacárselo de encima.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás conmigo?— preguntó Sasuke firmemente, colocando una mano a cada lado de la almohada.

—¿Eh?, pues… yo me siento, bien— balbució Sakura, descolocada por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Y cuando estás con otros?— cuestionó nuevamente él, frunciendo el ceño.

Ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida, antes de responder —, También…bi-bien.

Sasuke pegó su frente con la de ella con frustración. Buscando las palabras correctas.

—¿Será muy egoísta si te pido que sólo pienses en mí?

—Sasuke, ¿Qué está-?

—Como yo sólo pienso en ti.

El corazón de la caucásica dio un vuelco en su pecho. Con una sonrisa, se aferró fuertemente a la ancha espalda de Sasuke y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Se dijo a si misma que no iba a involucrarse más allá de la carne con su primo. Pero, inconscientemente, sabía que eso era imposible. Cuando hablaba frente de él sobre novios y pretendientes lo único que buscaba era sacarle celos. En verdad, no se atrevería a estar con alguien más.

—Quiero que las sonrisas, los sonrojos, cada gota de sudor, cada suspiro sean sólo por mí y para mí— murmuró Sasuke tan bajo que Sakura casi se rompe el tímpano tratando de escucharlo.

Ella sonrió por el aspecto tan infantil que de pronto tomó Sasuke, murmurando cosas sobre su pecho, aferrándose posesivamente de su cintura. Soltó algunas risitas de felicidad y besó su despeinada cabeza.

—Lo son, tonto. Lo son.

* * *

**E**l tibio aliento sobre su nuca que le producía cosquillas logró despertarla. Primero abrió un ojo para acostumbrarse al sol mañanero que entraba por el ventanal de la sala, se irguió poco a poco sentándose a medias en el incómodo y anticuado sillón verde con líneas magenta, donde había pasado la noche, y exhaló un largo bostezo. Pasó una mano por su adolorido trasero, genial, las líneas onduladas se habían marcado sobre su piel, «_un momento_» pensó con escándalo disimulado « _¿Por qué dormí en el sillón?_».

Alzó la mirada al percatarse al fin que varias personas la miraban fijamente. Su primo Itachi observaba en silencio con una ceja en alto, Su padre parecía tener atorado algo en el trasero por su expresión, digna de un poema. La tía Kushina sonreía picara murmurando —estos niños de ahora— mientras su esposo Minato trataba de acallarla, abochornado.

Levantó la manta de franela que la cubría y comprobó que no tenía ninguna prenda encima. Se cubrió enseguida mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color parecido al de los tomates. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

—Sakura, ¿Qué has hecho?— su madre bajaba por la escalera, abriendo los ojos a más no poder con una mano sobre la boca.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?— preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Una mano ajena se coló por la cobija hasta llegar a su cintura y atraerla al cálido cuerpo, del cual no había advertido, que estaba su lado. Aterrada giró la cabeza y…de pronto todo recobró el sentido.

No sólo estaba en cueros sobre el sofá de la abuela. A su lado, Sasuke dormía plácidamente con las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. Está por demás decir que tampoco llevaba ropas. Quiso golpearlo con la misma intensidad con la que anoche gritaba su nombre, ¡el muy idiota se había quedado dormido! Y lo peor ¡ella también!

El muchacho comenzó a despertar e intentó alzar la cabeza para acallar todo el barullo que no lo dejaba dormir y lo ponía de mal humor, pero, Sakura le puso una mano sobre la frente incitándolo a seguir bajo la manta de franela.

—Es mejor que sigas durmiendo— murmuró entre dientes la pelirrosa tratando de sonreír con serenidad.

—¿Eh, Sakura?— dijo Sasuke confundido aún con la voz adormilada —¿Qué haces en mi cama?

La gota que derramó el vaso para el padre de la chica. Empujó a los curiosos que rodeaban el sillón y cogió al muchacho por el cabello para plantarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Itachi, detuvo su mano a mitad del golpe.

—Por favor, tío Kakashi, no hay que llegar a estos extremos. Tranquilízate— murmuró serenamente el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si tu hermano se tiró a mi hija?— exclamó exaltado el hombre de cabello gris.

—Me parece, Kakashi, que aquí la única responsable es Sakura— intervino Fugaku a favor de su chico— No es un secreto que siempre se ha sentido atraída por su primo.

—¡¿Tú piensas?— Vociferó la voluptuosa madre de Sakura entrando a la sala como torbellino —Pero si Sasuke parece semental, tirándose a cualquiera que traiga una falda.

—No hables así de mi hijo, Tsunade— exigió Mikoto —Que si a esas vamos; ella tampoco es una santa.

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos? Supongo que ambos chicos han tenido algo de culpa— dijo el hermano de Tsunade, tratando de apaciguar la situación.

—¡Silencio, Minato! Nadie te dio vela en este entierro.

Sakura y Sasuke observaban en silencio como sus padres peleaban por ver quién era el culpable de tan incestuoso escenario, cubriendo con la manta la desnudes de sus cuerpos. Ambos sonrieron sutilmente cogiéndose de la mano por debajo de la frazada.

—Fue bueno mientras duró— murmuró la pelirrosa casi en un suspiro.

—¿Quién ha dicho que esto terminó?— respondió él con la misma tranquilidad apretando la pequeña mano de su prima.

* * *

**N**o sé quién es más pervertida. Tú por leerlo o yo por escribirlo. ¡Naaah! Comportamos juntas la culpa. Vamos, el SasuSaku está destinado a ser indecente y ardiente… _Oh, si~_.

Arrivederci!


End file.
